


Sí, mi Capitán!

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Sofía marinera [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 4x13 "Pirated away". Antes de salir del Castillo, Sofía se encuentra con Cedric en las escaleras.





	Sí, mi Capitán!

Sofía salió de su habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras. Amber y su madre aún seguían arreglándose, por lo que las esperaría en el vestíbulo.

El Mago Real se encontraba subiendo los escalones en ese momento y al ver a la princesa delante de él estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas y desnucarse, pero por suerte fue capaz de agarrarse a tiempo de la barandilla.

―¡CALABAZAS DE POSEIDÓN!―gritó fuera de sí―¡¿QUÉ LLEVAS PUESTO?!

La niña le miró extrañada y se echó un vistazo a sí misma, pero no notó nada extraño en su atuendo. Llevaba puesto un traje de marinera, con una falda tableada sobre las rodillas, chaqueta blanca con cuello azul y lazo rojo y en sus manos sostenía su gorra.

―¿Le pasa algo a mi traje?―preguntó sin comprender.

Cedric se acercó a ella a zancadas y la miró de arriba abajo varias veces y desde distintos ángulos, rodeándola como un buitre, mientras se tapaba la boca con la palma de la mano como para no gritar.

Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar.

―¿Adónde vas así?―pregunto, tratando de aparentar calma.

―A navegar, ¿no se nota?―contestó con una risita.

―A navegar. Claro. Sí.―su ojo reflejaba un pequeño tic de nerviosismo―Pero… pero yo te necesito… ¡COMO MI APRENDIZA! Necesito de tus… eh… servicios esta tarde. En mi guarid-¡TALLER! Ahora.―explicó sin aliento―Ahora mismo. Por favor.

Sofía le miró apenada.

―Oh, lo siento, Señor Cedric. Le prometí a Amber que la acompañaría a ver la lluvia de meteoritos con mi madre. No voy a poder ayudarle hoy.

La expresión del mago se tornó triste, casi de congoja, pero volteó su rostro para ocultarlo de ella y se cruzó de brazos en una rabieta infantil.

―Muy bien. Como sea. Diviértete jugando a los barquitos.―murmuró secamente.―Seguro que lo pasas mejor que conmigo, igualmente.

La princesa se puso las manos en las caderas y le miró con severidad.

―Señor Cedric, eso no es justo. Usted no me dijo nada de que tenía que ayudarle hoy.

El mago se giró, arrepentido y tímido, disculpándose con la mirada. Al verle, Sofía sonrió indulgente y le tomó de la mano, haciéndole brincar de sorpresa.

―¿Le parece si mañana le ayudo con lo que necesite? Le prometo que me tendrá todo el día a su entera disposición.

Cedric sentía a su cerebro derretirse con la inocente y absolutamente mal interpretable propuesta mientras sus ojos se desviaban anhelantes una vez más hasta las rodillas desnudas de la niña y subían un poco hasta casi la mitad del muslo. Después tragó la enorme cantidad de saliva que su boca había segregado antes de que se desbordara.

―Mañana. Pero vienes así.―dictaminó señalándola con el dedo.

―¿Así? ¿Dice de marinera?―preguntó ella, desconcertada―Pero si esto es sólo para…

― **¡ASÍ!** ―repitió cortándola.

Sofía se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras se colocaba la gorra en la cabeza y hacía un saludo con su mano en la frente y juntando sus tobillos.

― _¡Sí, mi Capitán!_

Cedric se volvió totalmente rojo y desprendió un aura mágica de fuego a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a la niña frente a él.

Después de un momento, el fuego se desvaneció. El mago cerró los ojos, repentinamente sereno y, colocando sus manos bajo su abdomen, comenzó a alejarse de ella, caminando lentamente y de forma un tanto extraña.

Sofía le siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló una esquina, algo preocupada. A veces su mago se comportaba de forma rara cerca de ella. Pero era gracioso, pensó con una sonrisa.

No se percató de que Amber ya estaba a su lado.

―¿Qué le pasa al loco ese?―preguntó en un susurro la princesa rubia.

Sofía se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras con su hermana.


End file.
